Allusion to Reality
by ShadowKiryu
Summary: Everyone dreams. Most dreams have indirect meanings and warnings. Hitsugaya hasn’t dreamt since he can remember. When he finds himself dreaming, he doesn’t understand why. *Contains real object meanings while summary sucks.* *Rated for blood and gore.*


"**Allusion to Reality****"**

**** Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or dream ideas!** ****

_**** Summary:**_ Everyone dreams. Most dreams have indirect meanings and warnings. Hitsugaya hasn't dreamt since he can remember. When he finds himself dreaming, he doesn't understand why. *Contains real object meanings while summary sucks.* ******

**A/N: **I will list specific dream meanings at the end of the chapter.

**Allusion to Reality**

**Chapter 1**

The Allusion

_The air around me was warm. I could easily tell that the sun was bright, even with my eyes closed. I slowly opened them halfway to a squint, since the light was blinding. I brought myself to sit upright, keeping my eyes narrowed. I turned my head to examine the surroundings._

_I was in a field. The grass around me was tall, about eye level with me as I sat. I slowly stood up, brushing myself off to get a better look around. The grass really was tall, as it now stood up to my waist. All I could see was a field of tall grass. I forced my eyes to open a little more as I lifted my head to look at the sky. It was ocean blue. Not a cloud in the sky. I felt a faint and weak smile spread across my face as I lowered my head. All I could think about was the feeling of warmth. This feeling was enough to make me happy since all I've lived with was the brisk feeling of ice._

"_Sh-o –an!" A faint voice was heard in the distance behind me. I turned around to see a waving figure, running my way. Bed-wetter Momo. She had a smile on her face as well as he continued to run towards me as he repeated, "Shiro-chan!" I felt my smile grow wider as I turned and walked towards her._

_She opened her eyes a she smiled faded. She halted to a stop as she stood there, staring at me. I halted as well as I stared back. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. As my smile faded, I forced myself to attempt to speak, but still stayed silent. Momo tilted her head as she began to frown._

"_Shiro- chan…?" Her voice was fainter which alerted me. I opened my mouth again to speak. Still silence. Momo lowered her head as he stood there. _

_The atmosphere had changed. The feeling of warmth now became chilled as the sky grew darker and clouds were visible. Dark storm clouds. I glanced around as everything darkened, including the field. Momo still stood there in silence, with a lowered head. I turned back to look at her as a figure slowly materialized behind her. The figure placed his hand on her shoulder as she looked up at it. Aizen. Another figure materialized behind them, as it placed its hand on her opposite shoulder. Ichimaru Gin. Momo turned and buried her face on Aizen's chest as he patted her back._

_The only words Momo could choke out were, "Aizen-Taichu…, S-Shiro-chan… H-He won't respond to me…" _

_She continued to sob in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "I know Hinamori… I know. It's going to be all right. He doesn't care about you… That's why he desires to stay silent, even though he stands with life." He slowly raised his eyes to look at me. He grinned slyly. My eyes widened slightly as I stared back into his. I opened my mouth to yell, but it was no use. I felt my anger building inside me as I clenched my fists. I quickly reached down for Hyourinmaru, who was at my side. _

_I unsheathed my blade as I lashed out at Aizen. Hyourinmaru made an impact. Time felt as if it stopped. I looked past my blade as I saw Aizen. Standing. Grinning. Unharmed. Untouched. I slowly glanced next to him. Gin. Same condition. My eyes widened slightly, in horror and fear of whom I had hit. I looked down at my blood stained hands, as I followed the blade. I raised my head to eye level of the victim, as I froze in horror. Momo…_

_Momo's eyes were wide in pain, as she had taken a defensive postion. Not for herself. But for someone else. She coughed up blood as he hung her head. I opened my mouth to shout her name, but nothing came out. I felt my eyes welling up as my head throbbed. _

_Momo slowly lifted her head back up as she looked at me. "Why Shiro-chan…? Why rid of the one who's most important to me… Don't you care about me?" I tried again to talk back to her, claiming that I did care about her, but only silence emanated from my mouth. She whined in pain as she slid off the blade, falling back into a pool of her blood._

_My hands trembled as Aizen walked up, laughing. Grinning. Gin followed. Aizen spoke. "Interesting, Captian. You're willing to kill your own comrade- your own childhood friend." I stared down at Momo as I continued to shake, not listening to him. They laughed again as their bodies vanished._

_I continued to stare down at her, still in disbelief, my eyes red from fighting the tears. Just as I thought I had won, a tear streaked its way down my left cheek. I inhaled deeply as I fell to my knees. I attempted to scream at the top of my lungs, while nothing came out. I kept trying and trying, failing miserably. Finally giving up, I inhaled deeply, regaining my breath as I looked back down at her._

_Momo laid there. Breathless. Motionless. Her blood still stained my hand as I glanced at them. Things began to slowly lighten up. The field, the sky, the clouds vanished, everything. Momo stayed there, as so did the blood. As everything began to lighten up, my world was growing darker. I sat there, staring down at her, until everything went black._

_***_

I woke up with a startle. I quickly sat upright as I glanced down at my hands. Clean. I touched the right side of my face with my right hand. Nothing. I let out a sigh of relief as I swung my legs over the side of the futon. I slowly got up and made my way over to my dresser, running my hand through my white hair. I mumbled to myself, "another day… another nightmare…"

**Dream Symbolics (Order of appearance): **

Field: _Great abundance, freedom, happiness_

Warmth: _Contentment and satisfaction in accomplishments_

Smile: _Pleasure in accomplishments_

Childhood Friend: _Regression into you past with no responsibilities_

Silence: Inability to express yourself

Storm Clouds: _Depression and/or anger_

Enemies: _Opposition of ideas and contradictory attitudes_

Cry (Else):  _Projection of own feelings_

Cry (Self): _attempt to regain emotional balance_

Anger: _Frustrations and disappointments in self_

Blood: _Disappointments in self, suffering from exhaustion, and/or emotionally drained_

Killing/Murder: _Loss of control in self, putting an end to an old habit, and end of former ways of thinking_

Scream (Silent): _Helplessness and frustrations_

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it so far. I'm not good at story writing, but I like psychological things. Toushirou likes to think a lot so I thought he'd be perfect for this idea. Help me with my word usage if you would like. If it's too hard to understand, let me know. If it's too easy and needs better structure, let me know. Thanks. I'll start writing the second chapter, right away… Merry Belated Christmas and Happy Holidays…


End file.
